Angel
by NessieWolf
Summary: Va mala para escribir tan poco de un summary, asi que se los dejo dentro, una mas de las historias de un Cereza desvelada, porfavor pasen y lean, aunque sea el summary, sii? mordiditas y leguetazos de parte Jakeward, ohh si le prometo, erotic pasionalsBXE
1. Summary

Tras la muerte de Carlisle, el patriarca de una de las familias del cielo, mandan como ayuda a Edward, un ángel para cuidar de Alice. La hija no reconocida de Carlisle.  
El es enviado para cumplir con una sola misión, cuidar a Alice hasta que ella tenga una hija capas de matar al asesino de Carlisle. Dia-ballo  
Pero que pasa cuando todo se sale de curso  
Con la asitencia de los amigos de Edward, Jasper y Emmett al cumpleaños de Alice.  
Haciendo que Jasper declare su amor a la semi-angel, Rose recuerde su pasado con Emmet y Alice quede embarazada, todo en un mismo día, desatando la ira de Dia-ballo  
Pero todo el Amor, dolor y sufrimiento se apacigua con la llegada de Bella una semi semi-angel, hija de Jasper y Alice,  
-no Edward, mi hija no!-Alice  
-no puedo estar con ella-Edward  
-creo que seria muy afortunado de que mi hija tuviera a alguien como tu en su vida-jasper  
Los 5 elementos están completos, la guerra a comenzado-Dionisa  
Pensar que alcances a conocer a la persona que mejor te complementa y por ello seas capaz de dejar todo lo que ocupa tu vida para compartir todo con ella es increible solo de pensarlo y mejor es si encima te sucede.  
Prefiero haber olido una vez su cabello, un beso de sus labios, una caricia de su mano, que toda una eternidad sin ella"  
volviendo con las historias de una cereza loba desvelada


	2. Mi pasado, Mi presente

bueno el primer cap ojala y les guste

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capirulo 1 mi pasado mi presente::

¿Quién se atreve a decir que

...el amor sabe de tiempos?. A veces, la vida nos regala una segunda oportunidad y

los amores del pasado regresan como una inmensa ola. Y es entonces cuando el

milagro se produce, pensar que nos creíamos muertos sin sospechar si quiera que

la misma pasión de antes sobrevivía, intacta, bajo nuestra piel. Y nos damos

cuenta que los años no pasaron, que el corazón aún es capaz de palpitar enloquecido...

(locuras de una cereza desvelada)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-por favor, Alec me prometiste que no te la llevarías-

-lo se Edward, pero debes entender son ordenes de allá arriba-

El ángel se encontraba en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo de aquella chica, el tenia abiertas sus grandes y blancas alas protegiendo aquel frágil cuerpo,

-Ariana óyeme, amor necesito que estés despierta-

-Edward veo al ángel del que tanto me hablas, parece tan pequeño, además es tan pálido, pero creo que el tiene razón y tengo que irme -

-no por favor Alec no lo hagas yo la amo-

-lo siento Edward es hora de que nos vallamos, vamos pequeña la eternidad y el paraíso aguardan por ti-

Aprecio un agujero con destellos blancos que se abría , el alma de Ariana se empezó a separar de su cuerpo, las lágrimas de Edward brotaban incontrolablemente.

Edward sentía la respiración por su espalda hasta que sintió como se acercaba ese leve suspiro a su oreja.

-Ed, amor, un ángel no debe llorar yo siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites nunca olvides cuanto te amo, pero hazme un favor, acéptalo, déjame ir por que si no nunca descansare en paz. Siempre habrá algo que me ate a este mundo, sabes que siempre te perteneceré pero prométeme que encontraras a alguien, ese alguien que no sea egoísta y que no solo se preocupe por su amor si no también por el tuyo, la encontraras cuando la oigas recitar nuestro poema recuerdas?-los dos empezaron a recitar mientras que aquella alma lo abrazaba de la cintura.

-_**He olvidado cuanto tiempo ah sido, desde la última vez que te escuche contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal, He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, estoy comenzando a cambiar, ¿es que yo hice algo mal?, Gritando me dijiste los cuantos de hadas son solo mentiras nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado, puede ser que no entiendas.**_

_**Pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hada, abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte, debes creer.**_

_**Creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas y viviremos felices por siempre**_-

-adiós amor recuerda siempre mirar a aquella estrella, que sabrás que soy yo guiándote hacia el camino adecuado de la felicidad-

-Adiós Ariana, te amo,

- amor, solo continúa-

-es fácil decirlo pero sabes que no resistiré mucho sin ti-

-lo siento, pero ya debemos irnos- interrumpió Alec

-adiós te amo-

-no Ariana-el agujero se cerro y con el se había llevado todo rastro de Edward de aquel ángel. Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Ariana, Edward portaba un abrigo el cual ocultaba todo rastro de sus alas, o al menos eso pensaba.

Vio como descendía el ataúd de Ariana, el empezó a llorar lagrimas de sangre y volteaba disimuladamente para secarlas y que ningún humano pudiera verlas.

-ten y veo tus alas,-dijo aquella niña acercándole un pañuelo, el ángel vio los ojos de aquella niña eran dorados, ella portaba un lindo vestido azul aterciopelo con un moño en su cintura, el sonrío con lagrimas en los ojos, se puso en cuclillas.

-hola pequeña y tú quien eres-ella se acerco a su oído poniendo su mano cerca de su boca como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

-me llamo Alice, tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo -

-como?-no comprendía lo que decía aquella chiquilla de no mas de 6 años

-ella va a venir ella te amara recuerdas, _**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hada, abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte, debes creer.**_-

-espera Alice quien te dijo eso?-

-no te asustes soy vidente-Edward conocía a varias videntes pero ella era muy pequeña

-así que tu eres vidente, eh?-dijo con un toque de incredibilidad

-sipo-

-demuéstralo-

-me permites tu mano-dijo ella, mientras se quitaba los guantes, estirando su mano para recibir la de Edward.

Ella cerro los ojos y empezó a ver imágenes de Edward entrando al cielo, un juicio, el nacimiento de una niña y el encuentro de aquella criatura con Edward, todo esto hizo un revoltijo de imágenes en la mente de la pequeña Alice, ella se soltó bruscamente de la mano de Edward

-que paso, que viste?-le pregunto Edward al ver la cara de susto de Alice

-ella va a venir -y se toco el vientre.

-Alice, quien vendrá? Alice dime quien?-le decía a aquella pequeña.

Una mujer de cara angelical se acerco a ellos.

-Alice, estas molestando al caballero, ya es hora de irnos-

-no se preocupe señora..?-

-Cullen, Esme Cullen -Edward estiro la mano para saludar a aquella mujer.

-y tu eres..? -

-o si disculpen mis modales, soy Edward Masen y era el nov.…prometido de Ariana-

-a claro, ya me acuerdo de ti-dijo Esme

-hijo se que es cruel perder a alguien que tanto amas y mas cuando ella era una de mis sobrina favoritas, pero para lo que necesites estaremos aquí –dijo Esme poniendo la mano en el hombro de Edward.

-disculpen tengo que irme-se volteo un poco para limpiarse la pequeña lagrima que caía por su cara.

- adiós Alice espero verte de nuevo-decía Edward

-Tenlo por seguro que así será, ya se donde vives jijiji-

-lastima que tú no puedas ir allí, pero yo vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda-

-lo prometes-dijo la niña haciendo una carita a las cuales jamás puedes decir que no.

-lo prometo-

El se despidió de aquella familia, Esme lo abrazo y con ese acto llego un grado de tranquilidad al cuerpo de Edward, pero aun no entendía a que se refería con eso de que llegaría alguien, además como sabia las estrofas del poema que había escrito hace algunos años para Ariana, había escrito ese poema, el cual solo habían sacado 10 copias y Edward las había dado a personas especiales.

Edward se introdujo hasta el bosque, se adentro a el hasta que llego a una puerta, el la abrió y del otro lado, solo había mas bosque, la volvió a cerrar y después introdujo una llave que le colgaba del cuello, giro la llave y esta se abrió, se podía contemplar una escalera estilo barroco y miles de figurillas de ángeles y querubines hechas de mármol y un decorado del techo con miles de imágenes plasmadas algo parecido a la capilla Sixtina. Alrededor de aquellas escaleras había cientos de pasillos. El ángel se topo con una chica la cual llevaba su cabello muy largo, rubio y lleno de vida. Llevaba un lindo vestido negro con una capa del mismo tono.

-Edward que te trae por acá- dijo la voz amable de la chica

-Jane, como as estado? Vine a lo del juicio, para ver como quedamos -dijo

-Bien bien, ay Edward ya supe lo de Ariana lo siento, pero sabes que no puedes estar con mortales-

-y con quien demonios quieres que me quede, contigo?-grito Edward.

Ella se tapo la boca, mientras que por sus ojos descendían pequeñas lagrimas.

-Jane, no quise-

-no Edward, si quisiste, pero tienes razón quien me amaría a mi, ningún ser inmortal ni mortal, eso es en algo en lo que te envidio, es fácil para ti encontrar a alguien que te ame, me tengo que ir- ella se echo a correr hacia uno de los cientos de pasillos del lugar.

-Jane- musito, no quería hacerle daño pero parecía que las palabras que acababa de mencionar, no eran de el.

El subió por la escalera y se dirigió a un salón enorme.

-Edward que bueno que llegas, estábamos por comenzar-decía una jovial voz.

-Demetri, como estas?-

-bien, bien, pero ya debemos empezar. Toma tu asiento-

-si gracias-mientras le indicaban su lugar y aquel chico subía para recibir por otra puerta a el ser mas hermoso que existe en la tierra o en cualquier lugar, del brazo de aquella dama venia un hombre igual de hermoso tanto que dolía verlos. Ellos subieron con gran elegancia a una especie de estrado destellado de oro puro hasta las sillas eran del mimo material, ellos tomaron asiento.

Demetri fue el primero que hablo.

-estamos aquí para abrir el círculo en honor al dios y la diosa, su majestad-

La hermosa dama brillaba exquisitamente.

-gracias Demetri, como sabrán hemos abierto este circulo para comunicarle que una de las familias de uno de los cielos, para ser mas especifica el cielo Celeste a perdido en la lucha a la que se tuvieron que enfrentar con la familia de Beliar-todos empezaron a sollozar incluso Edward.- el amor de un miembro de los Celeste, dio fruto a una niña. Amor puedes continuar?-

-claro- el dios se paro-esta es una niña no mayor de 7 años, ella se quedo con su madre después del juicio a Carlisle. Como sabrán Carlisle, el proveedor de la familia Celeste, tuvo un amorío con una mortal de la cual dio fruto a esta niña, Dia-ballo no sabia nada hasta hace unas horas. lo importante es que nadie mas muera, pero aun es mas importante salvar al fruto que tendrá esta niña, nacerá y con ese bebe llegaran poderes suficientes para matar a Dia-ballo, ella vive en un pueblo llamado forks, necesitaremos un guardián para cuidar de ella, lo suficiente hasta que crezca y tenga a ese bebe.

Aquí podrá ver la foto de la niña- índico que miraran a una pantalla de cristal, Edward la observo y dio un salto de su lugar.

-Edward hijo mío sucede algo- dijo las diosa

-es que yo conozco a esa niña, su nombre es Alice Cullen y es la prima de mi Ariana -

-bueno eso facilita mi trabajo, tú te encargaras de cuidarla-

-que?-

-si hijo mío tu serás el responsable, yo considero que ya tienes conocimiento de que ella es vidente. Así que ella ya sabe hasta cierto punto de que la cuidaras-

-así que adiós Edward- dijo la dama, mientras movía la mano en señal de adiós, cuando Edward empezó a decender hasta caer junto a la tumba de Ariana.

-mmm, El amor es una cuestión de oportunidad, de nada sirve encontrar a la persona idónea demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.-oyó decir a esa voz tan familiar.

-Alice, que haces aquí?-decía mientras se alzaba y sacudía su gabardina.

-Mm, creo que ya viste a tus amigos eh?-

-de que hablas-

-soy una niña, pero no por eso me hace tonta- decía la pequeña mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-no, no quise ofenderte, pero podrías decirme que haces aquí?-

- oh vamos, que mi madre nos esta esperando en el auto-

-pero Alice..-

-luego te lo explico-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ojala y les haya gustado, mis locuras jaja y pues lean y dejen su coment para ver si le sigo o abandono esta historia


	3. Alla crece tan rapido

2 capitulo

Ella crece tan rápido

_Se hacen las mayores locuras en nombre del amor. Porque cuando uno ama nos sentimos al borde del abismo, el pasado se olvida, el presente se disuelve, el futuro no existe. Porque el amor es así, loco, imprescindible, temerario, te absorbe, te consume, te devora. Te pone alas en los pies y cosquillas en el corazón, te hace reír, te hace llorar, te hace soñar, pero sobre todo te hace sentir profundamente viva._

**()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()(()()()()**

Después del encuentro con Alice.

Edward subió al auto, ahí pudo ver al Sra. Cullen que solo lo saludo, el camino fue silencioso llegaron a una casa bastante grande, mas bien era una mansión con grandes jardines adornados con flores de todos colores la estructura era medieval llegaron a un gran arco que tenia una puerta grande de madera obscura.

- gracias, Sra. Cullen-

-o basta de formalidades, dime Esme -decía mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Edward.

-Alice por que no le enseñas donde es su cuarto?-

-claro mami-dijo la niña mientras tomaba de la mano a Edward.

-te va a encantar, tu cuarto-subieron unas escaleras de mármol, el interior de la casa era muy conservador, subiendo una gran escalera, Había un gran pasillo

-bueno este es el cuarto de mi madre, y esta es mía-dijo señalando una gran puerta rosa con flores blancas pintadas.

-y esta es tuya-dijo abriendo la gran puerta, en ella había una gran cama matrimonial y una pantalla de plasma.

-espera que se te cae la baba, falta lo mejor-dijo mientras abría dos puertas dentro de la habitación, en la cual se hallaba un gran closet, mas bien era como una tienda departamental como closet.

-Alice, que.. Que es todo esto-es lo único que pudo decir al ver trajes, jeans, camisas, playeras, gabardinas.

-es tu closet, que esperabas, tener esa ropa sucia. Sabía que venias, así que con mi mama compre esto-

-gracias, pero es mucho-

-hay ya, ahora vamos a ver a mi hermoso bebe-bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la parte trasera de la casa y en el transcurso de rodear la casa .Edward empezó a preguntar.

-y dime Alice cuantos años tienes?-

-de cuantos me veo?-

-de 7, 8 talvez-

-jij tonto tengo 9, casi le atinas-llegaron a una puerta eléctrica y Alice la abrió. Allí vio a un porche amarillo.

-Alice que es esto-

-un auto daa-

-si se que es un auto, pero es tuyo?, no crees que eres demasiado joven para manejar-

-tonto, no sirve, lo estoy reparando. Era de mi padre mama lo guardo y me lo regalo, cuando cumpla 16, pediré mi permiso y esto volara, mi pequeña Cinthya- decía mientras acariciaba el cofre del auto.

-Alice, le pusiste nombre a esto?-

-no, no, eso es esa, un auto es ella, no se dice que es un el-

-Alice, yo quería, bueno darte las gracias por tu hospitalidad-

-ay no hay de que, al fin tu eres mi ángel no?-

-claro que si niña-decía mientras la abrazaba.

Llego la noche, cenaron todos como una gran familia, después de la cena cada quien fue a su cama. Edward tomo la pequeña mano de Alice y la dejo en la entrada de su cuarto, el le dio un beso en su frente y después se empezó soltar de su mano. Alice lo detuvo.

-Ed, podrías quedarte conmigo y contarme una historia, es que tengo miedo, esta lloviendo y..-es lo único que dijo antes de que Edward la interrumpiera.

-pero Alice no llueve…-en eso se soltó un gran aguacero.

-esta bien pequeña-el entro a su cuarto, estaba lleno de lucecillas de colores en forma de libélulas y cientos de libros en un estante. Se podría decir que Alice tenía su propia biblioteca.

-Alice parece que te gusta mucho leer eh?-

-me encanta y más literatura obscura, me fascina-

-bien pondré música en lo que me pongo mi pijama y tu puedes elegir el libro que gustes todos me fascinan-Alice entro a al baño había puesto una canción. nothing else matters de Apocalyptica.

Edward fue al gran mueble y empezó a hojear un libro en particular.

Alice salió del baño con su pijama con figurillas de bailarinas de ballet.

-Alice, de quien es este libro?-dijo enseñándoselo

-ohh veo que lo encontraste, es el diario de mi padre, mas bien su libro de las sombras tiene muchos conjuros -

-Alice, tu ya sabes bueno..?-

-Que? De la muerte de mi padre, en un principio no lo sabia, pero me entere porque recibi una carta que me decía todo-

-y que piensas?-

-pues por lo que se, el era una especie de ángel, no?-

-claro, no solo era un ángel, era uno de los grandes, era el líder de una de las 4 familias inmortales, uno de los creadores de las leyes ahí-

- mejor cuéntame eso, si?-decía mientras subía a su gran cama y Edward se acomodaba alado de ella con el diario de Carlisle.

-esta bien, mira hay cuatro familias, la familia Celeste, la familia de Dia-ballo, la familia de Beliar y la mía, la familia Salem. Beliar tuvo conflictos con la familia Celeste y la de Dia-ballo. Mas bien Beliar tenia conflictos con todas las familias y un día mataron a la hija de Beliar, el pensó que había sido la familia Celeste pero en realidad había sido Dia-ballo. tiempo después Dia-ballo conoció a una chica mortal y se enamoro de ella, aunque ella ya estaba enamorada de otro chico-

-esa es mi mama, cierto?-

-si pequeña Esme se enamoro de Carlisle y te tuvieron a ti, el me dijo alguna vez que cuando encontrara a alguien que amara enserio seria mi tua cantante.

-tu que?-

-mi tua cantante, quiere decir mi melodía, la melodía que sonara tanto en mi corazón, que no tuviera oídos para oír nada mas-

-ah bueno, entonces me imagino que Dia-ballo se enojo-

-claro que se enojo y mas cuando supo que Esmee estaba embarazada. así que mato a los Celeste con la excusa de que era en venganza por la muerte de la hija de Beliar.

Dia-ballo pensó que tu habías muerto, por ser una especie de hibrida, creyó que morirías, pero cuando Beliar le informo que tu existías juro que te mataría y Mato a Beliar-

-oh, ahora si estoy en problemas-dijo Alice mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Alice no te pasara nada, yo te protegeré, te lo juro. Tendrás una vida normal-

-normal?, no me agás reír en mi familia no hay nada normal, soy mitad ángel, mitad bruja. rayos que hay de normal en eso-

-que? bruja?-

-ay si supieras, mi madre no es del todo una humanita, es descendiente de grandes hechiceros, de donde crees que se los futuros de los demás, quieres ver algo sorprendente-

-claro-Alice se concentro en el diario que aun estaba junto a Edward, el libro comenzó a flotar y se metió a la ranura que había dejado en el mueble.

-ohh Alice eso es sorprendente-

-gracias, pero cuéntame tener esa gabardina por siempre no te molesta. digo eres un ángel. No me as enseñado aun tus alas-Edward rio y se quito la gabardina sucia, de el salieron unas enormes alas blancas que se extendían a lo largo del cuarto.

-woow son muy grandes, cuidado, espera auch!, guarda esas cosas-

-Lo siento- decía mientras se disculpaba por haber tirado algunas cosas, Edward sacudió todo el cuerpo y desaparecieron las alas.

-oyes si puedes hacer, eso por que usas esa gabardina horrible?-

-es que me siento más cómodo con ella, además de que puedo estirar las alas libremente, además cuéntame por que siempre traes esos guantes?-

-por que sin ellos todo lo que tocase siempre vería algo. te imaginas eso de tocar a alguien y ver que oculta, sus pensamientos, su futuro, su pasado, todo!. Créeme es frustrante, y tu dime, puedes hacer algo así, impresionante?-

-no-quería ocultarle esa parte de el, decirle que podía leer mentes lo guardaría por ahora.

-ya es hora que duermas mañana será día de escuela, eso creo, no soy muy bueno cuidando niños, digo yo no tengo asi que …-

-tranquilo lo haces bien-Edward arropo a Alice y salio del cuarto.

Esta rutina fue así por 10 años. Edward la llevaba y traia de la escuela cuando cumpli sus maravillosos 16 consiguio su permiso de conducir.

_**-Alice, despacio-decia Edward mientra se tomaba del cinturón de seguridad.**_

_**-porque, si es divertido-decia Alice mientras aceleraba**_

_**-cuidado con el coche de enfrente- y en ese momento estamparon.**_

_**-lo siento-decia Alice mientras ponía sus manos en su ojos, cubriendo sus lagimas.**_

_**-tranquila nada que no se pueda arreglar-**_

_**-creo que mama me quitara el permiso-**_

_**-no le diremos nada pequeña-termino Edward con un beso en la frente de Alice.**_

Edward pensaba que no podría vivir siempre de la hospitalidad de Esme y así empezó su gran franquicia de las Cafeterías "The Cullen" que claro dejo a cargo de Esme después de cierto tiempo

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti-Cantaba Edward, mientras entraba a la habitación de Alice, ella despertó y con una sonrisa la cual Ed devolvió.

-Edward que horas son?-

-Mm las 6 am aproximadamente-

-Edward no es que no te lo agradezca, pero necesariamente tendría que ser tan temprano-dijo mientras apagaba la velita del mufin y se volvía a acostar tapándose la cara con una almohada.

Edward le quito la almohada la levanto y la abrazo.

-bueno no siempre cumples 21-

-siempre dicen eso, nunca volveré a cumplir ni veintiuno, ni veintidós y así, no crees?-

- ya, ya levántate por que hoy es un día agitado para mí, más que para ti-

-lo que ordene mi general-digo Alice con un ademan de capitán

-bueno creo que sabes tu agenda de hoy, tienes que ir con Rosalie por tu vestido de cumpleaños y llegar apunto de las siete para tu cumpleaños.

-si mama ya voy-dijo mientras se estiraba y Edward reía

-Edward, has visto mis guantes?, no, no se donde están no puedo salir sin ellos-

-Alice a ver tranquilízate - decía mientras veía a la duendecillo regar todo

-es que te juro que los puse por aquí.-

-mira tengo los de repuesto, los quieres?- mientras se los daba, después de arreglarse bajaron.

Edward vio por la ventana a Alice mientras se iba, no se dio cuenta cuando Esme se acerco a el.

-ya creció cierto?-Esmes musito al ver como se iba su hija

-si ya lo hizo y hoy sera su gran dia-

-Esme te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo volteándola a ver

-claro sabes que estamos en confianza-

-por que te alejaste de Carlisle?-

- por lo mismo que tu estas cuidando a Alice-

-por Dia-ballo?-

-si por el, duele no puedo dejar de querer a Carlisle, con el tuve a Alice y ese es un lazo muy fuerte-

-tranquila, todo estará bien-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Edward estaba arreglando la casa, cuando sintió unas presencias.

-entonces ustedes que hacen aquí?- decía mientras se giraba y contemplaba a dos hombres.

-pues vinimos a la fiesta-decía el fornido

-y quien los invito?-

-es que jasper a estado husmeando a la niña que cuidas-

-jas te gusta..-

-no, no claro que no- decía mientras se sonrojaba

-vamos guapo, admítelo-decía el fornido dándole codazos al chico rubio.

-no hay ninguna verdad-

-bueno dejen de discutir y mejor ayúdenme. si es que se quieren quedar a la fiesta-dijo Edward mientras le daba flores y lucecillas a los chicos.

Se oyó un coche, a lo cual Jasper giro su cabeza rápidamente a la puerta.

-Edward. Edward mira mi vestido, oh, oh, quienes son ustedes? espera tu..?-decia mientras corria con un vestido entre sus manos y miraba a Jasper.

-ah, Alice, ellos son Jasper y Emmett- jasper se acerco a ella y la abrazo seguido de Emmett que dejo casi sin respirar a la duendecilla.

-Felicidades!-

-gracias, se quedaran cierto?-

-si tu quieres- dijo el joven de rizos dorados.

-claro que quiero-

-em, te trajimos algo-dijo Jasper

-a mi?, pero si apenas me conocen, no se hubieran tomado la molestia-

-no es nada- dijo Jasper, el cual le entrego una caja rosada, Alice la abrió y del interior salió un enorme rayo de luz.

-es un deseo, mas bien una estrella fugas, solo fíjate el pedir bien tu deseo y luego lanzarla en la noche y se cumplirá.-

-no debieron, es lo mejor que me han regalado en, bueno, creo que en toda mi vida-

-no hay de que-decia jasper mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a lo cual Alice se sonrojo.

-asi que mm- Edward interrumpió,. Alice y Jasper voltearon a verlo rompiendo la burbuja que habían generado entre los dos.

-Jasper, tus alas se salen y al parecer están azules, sabes bien lo que eso significa verdad pillin? -mofaba Emmett. Edward solo reía para sus adentros pues el bien sabia que el azul en las alas de un Ángel significaban muchas cosas CONFIANZA, RESERVA, ARMONÍA, AFECTO, AMISTAD, FIDELIDAD pero en ese momento solo significaban algo, AMOR.

-Baste Emmett, cállate y ponte a trabajar-decía Jasper mientras regresaba las alas a su lugar

-Edward, puedo entrar al gran salón a ver la decoración?-

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-anda-

-que no, tiene que ser sorpresa, así que ve a vestirte mientras terminamos-

.si, pero antes tengo que ocupar el regalo que me dio mama-

-que te dio Esme?-

-aparte de partes nuevas para mi hermosa Cinthya, -

-su coche-les decia Edward a los chicos

-si mi hermosos bebe, ya quiero que lo terminemos Rosalie y yo-a lo cual Emmett soltó los adornos

-que pasa?-decía Alice

-nada continua-musito Emmett recogiendo lo que había tirado

- debido a los daños que sufrio la ultima vez, pero bueno, me regalo una cámara, así que la primer foto será de ustedes, si?-

-claro- se juntaron los tres y salió el flash

-no se muevan, es que quería ver si podía tomar una con sus alas?-

-claro-y los tres extendieron sus alas

-Emmet mueve esa ala- y salio el flash de nuevo

Cuando dio la hora y los invitados llegaron, Edward los llevaba a al salón detrás de unas grandes puertas. Edward cerro la puerta y vio a Alice bajando las escaleras, Edward la tomo de la mano.

-estas preciosa mi niña-

-gracias, puedo hablar contigo a solas-

-claro vamos al jardín-

Se dirigieron al jardín y Alice empezó z Hablar.

-Edward te acuerdas cuando me contaste lo de la tua cantante?-

-si-

-Jasper… bueno, no creo que eres el único que me cuida-

-como?-

-es que jasper se a pasado los últimos 10 años cuidando de mi, recuerdo que siempre que me sentía triste, alguien me abrazaba por la noches, es como aquella vez en donde Kurt me engaño y al día siguiente su camaro se había quemado misteriosamente en el estacionamiento, dios!, ese día reí mucho, sabes cuanto amaba el ese coche-

-que quieres decir, que el..?, el a estado enamorado de ti por 12 años?-

-Si y hay otra cosa, eh soñado con el aproximadamente hace 3 años, si no te lo dije, es por, oh ni siquiera yo lo se, solo se, que creo que me gusta-

-Alice sabes que lo que tu hagas, yo lo apoyo, solo que hay un pequeño problema-

-cual?-

-por que crees que tu mama nunca estuvo con tu padre, nunca te preguntaste por que en casi nueve años nunca te había ido a ver?-

-bueno si, pero y eso que?-

-es que un ángel no puede estar con una mortal y menos con algo tan prohibido como tu-

-que?-

-llegara algún día el tiempo en que tu entiendas-

-entender que?, que no puedo estar con quien yo quiera-

-no es eso, puedes hacerlo, pero no con jasper, no quisiera que resultaras lastimada por esto-

-es por eso murió Ariana, cierto? por que tu estabas con ella-

-AAlice tranquilízate-

-contéstame-

-si de acuerdo fue por eso, el estar con un ángel es romper las leyes, pero no quería dejarla y por eso, por eso esta muerta, por mi egoísmo, por no querer dejar de amarla. Por eso murió tu padre por salvarte a ti y a tu madre, el las protegió. Así que las dejo ir, lo que yo no pude hacer!-

-Edward lo siento-ella se acerco a abrazarlo pero el salió disparado, abriendo sus alas en el aire, para irse lejos, olvidar lo que había reprimido en esto años.

-Edward- fue lo único que pudo decir Alice.

De entre las sombras salió Jasper.

-déjalo se le pasara-

-es que no entiendo-

-y no lo entenderías-

-estuviste oyendo -

-casi, quieres que entremos, los invitados aguardan, además el regresara, no puede perderse tu cumpleaños-

-esta bien, solo que su futuro no esta muy definido todo lo veo borroso-

-tranquila vamos-dijo mientras extendía la mano para tomar la de Alice

Ellos entraron al salón de la casa y Alice recibió miles de aplausos.

Emmett se acerco a Alice

-me permite señorita-Alice rio ante la propuesta, pero decidió bailar, ella no estaba de acuerdo con husmear los futuros de la gente, pero quería ver que le preparaba a Emmett, al gracioso Emmett, así que se quito los guantes.

Alice solo pudo observar una figurilla que parecía una mujer, atrás de ella se veía una luz que no mostraba su cara, parecía como si aquella figura caminara hacia ellos, ella parecía un ángel.

Alice salió de su visión cuando Emmett le dijo "gracias por bailar"

Alice oyó el timbre de la casa y se dispuso a abrir, cuando vio la misma figura cubierta por aquella luz.

-Royce apaga las luces del auto, ah Alice perdón por llegar tarde-

-Rosalie?-se preguntaba, ella era a quien le correspondía estar con Emmett, como eso era posible.

-pues a quien esperabas?-

-no, lo siento pasa-

-ven quiero presentarte a los amigos de Edward, bueno también mis amigos-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de las bebidas donde los chicos tenían vasos en las manos.

-Jasper, Emmett miren ella es …-

-Rose?-los dos chicos miraron a Rosalie

-Jasper, Emmett pero que hacen aquí?-

-disculpen se conocen?- preguntaba Alice

-este Alice yo..-

-es mi hermana-respondió Jasper

-que? has sido un ángel desde que te conozco y no me contaste nada-recriminaba Alice

-no Alice, yo no soy un Angel, jasper lo es, mira al ser gemelos y venir de un padre mortal y una madre angel, solo a Jasper le toco ser angel yo solo soy humana y nos separaron desde muy pequeños al ser el algo divino-

-o Rose no lo sabia lo siento, esperen, una cosa que aun no me queda clara, es como conoces a Emmett?-

-bueno el es mi esposo-

-que?-

-si lo es solo que al no poder estar juntos, el tiene que estar en el ejercito de Salem y yo aquí, no es cierto amor?-

-claro ya te extrañaba, le daras besos a este oso?-dijo abrazando a Rose

-no, por que no me as escrito por un año- el intento besar sus labios pero ella desvio la cara

-o vamos por cuanto tiempo estaras enojada-

-hasta que tu y yo estemos juntos-

-Rose no empecemos-

-Rose necesito hablar contigo-dijo Jasper

- vamos-salieron al jardin

-que es esa absurda historia que le contaste, por que no le dices la verdad,-replicaba Jasper.

-que que quieres que le diga "hola soy el oráculo mucho gusto", no empecemos Jasper sabes que no puedo decir eso y menos con todo lo que le espera a ella, se te ofrece algo Edward?-entonces Ed salió de entre los arboles

-como es que tu?-

-olvídalo, solo Jasper quiero vivir normal, quiero estar con mi esposo y mas que nada quiero la oportunidad de una familia, suficiente protectores tiene Alice para que yo sea una mas de ellos-

-Rosalie que quieres decir? es que no entiendo nada?-

-lo que quiere decir, es que ella es lo mas supremo, algo que no se repite dos veces, algo mas grande que nuestros dioses, si la encuentran la usaran, entiendes?-

- tu, eres…-

-si Edward me presento soy el Oraculo, rayos lo hice!-

-pero Rose?-

-Edward, algún día vendrás a hablar conmigo por no saber que decisión tomar y allí estaré esperándote, como lo he hecho por casi toda la existencia de este mundo-

-vamos que tu te tienes que disculpar con Alice y tu tienes que estar con ella-dijo Jasper apuntando a los dos, ellos entraron a la casa Alice estaba sentada con algunas de las chicas de su escuela, Edward se acerco a ellas y la saco a bailar.

-me perdonaras?-

-no-

-por que no?-

-por que no necesitas mi perdón, necesitas el tuyo, necesitas perdonar a tu corazón si no nunca llegara ella, **A veces no sentimos llenos de sentimientos positivos, el amor se nos instala en el alma, el afecto de los amigos nos protege del mundo, y la paz interior nos pinta una sonrisa en la cara. Pero otras veces, lo negativo se apodera de nosotros nos cubre de sombras el corazón y nos paga la risa, todo se dispone para el nacimiento de uno de los peores sentimientos, el de la venganza y yo no quiero eso para ti.-**

-esa es mi incógnita de años-

-siempre dijiste que alguien vendría, pero quien?-

-ni yo lo se, jajaj mira a esos dos se están comiendo-decía Alice. Mientras señalaba a Emmet y a Rose en una esquina besándose apasionadamente.

-tienes que entender que llevan años sin verse-

-lo se, por fin entendí el futuro y pasado de Emmett-

-me permites-dijo Jasper en espera de la mano de Alice

-pero la regresas antes de las 12 o si no la linda Cenicienta volverá a ser calabaza-

-Edward!-dio un zapatazo Alice.

-no es cierto Alice, si tu ya eres una princesas-

Jasper y Alice comenzaron a Bailar

-ves no soy tan malo bailando-a lo cual los dos rieron

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Alice

-claro-

-te acuerdas de Gina, aquella chica que me molestaba y que no se porque razón, aparecieron toda su Colección de muñecas en su casillero, rotas?-dijo Alice mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-no, por que le paso eso?-dijo Jasper, desviando la mirada

-jasper!-

-que?, es cierto yo no recuerdo eso-termino riendo

-oh, no recuerdas el Ferrari de Kurt como se incendio, mágicamente en el estacionamiento-

-que no era un camaro?-

-ja te atrape, si, si, era un camaro-

-rayos, es que ellos te molestaban mucho y yo no quería verte triste-

-o vamos lo hiciste bien, cuidaste de que no me matara, jaja-

-Jasper?-

-si-

-me prometes que siempre vas a estar conmigo?

-claro, te quedas conmigo?-

-por siempre-y entonces unieron sus labios, Jasper y ellos se encontraban en el cuarto de Alice, ella sabia que el era el correcto y no quería estar sin el, con esto le demostraba que seria de el por siempre, aunque el no la viera tan seguido. Besó sus labios largamente, aprendiendo  
la forma exacta de sus labios, lo beso, acariciando su rostro,  
memorizando sus expresiones, enrosco sus manos en su pelo, lo atrajo más hacía  
ella, la alzó en brazos sin dejar de besarla mientras susurraba su nombre en cada  
beso la tumbó en la cama, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, enredo sus  
brazos alrededor de su cuello, su tacto le quemaba, había fuego, sólo fuego, para ella era tan cálido y continuó besándola, en la cara, los labios, el cuello, las manos, los hombros,  
ella lo besaba a él con la misma pasión, la tensión era insoportable, se apartó  
de ella,

-estás bien- la miró preocupado, asintió jadeando, no podía hablar,  
-estás segura, estás temblando-, era idiota, pensó ella -estoy temblando porque me estás  
tocando- le respondío con la voz ahogada, la miró riendo, y volvió a besarle los  
labios, una de sus manos aferraba su cuello y continúo besándola, la apretaba  
fuerte contra él, sentía que no era suficiente, ella se aferré con fuerza a su  
pecho, sintiendo la presión de cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos,  
embriagándose con su olor, con el tacto de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. se  
fundieron el uno con el otro y ya no se sabia dónde comenzaba ella y cuándo terminaba  
él.

Tras el transcurso de esa noche no quedó un  
rincón de su anatomía que Jasper Hale no hubiese memorizado.

La suavidad y dulzura quedó sustituida por el desenfreno y la pasión  
descontrolada. Jasper comenzó a acariciarla con desesperación, cogiendo sus  
pechos entre sus manos y apretándolos con fuerza mientras se movía dentro de  
ella. Ella se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de Jasper con las uñas,

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a chocar con mayor velocidad cuando comenzaron a sentir el éxtasis del orgasmo.

Ella se aferre con más fuerza a la espalda de Jasper,  
antes de descargar sobre ella todo su deseo y pasión descontrolada..

_El amor es travieso e imprescindible como un chico. Entra a tu vida sin pedirte permiso y te llena el corazón de flores aunque no sea primavera. Es un sentimiento que no conoce de edades ni de tiempo a veces regresa del pasado para darte otra oportunidad. No trates de entenderlo, el amor no se razona, simplemente se vive_

expulsaron suspiros, haciendo que las Alas de Jasper salieran, ella reia, estaba recostada enzima de el y el la cubria con sus alas.

_Dicen que cuando conoces al amor de tu vida el tiempo se detiene... y es verdad. Lo que no dicen es que cuando se vuelve a poner en marcha, lo hace aún más rápidamente para recuperar lo perdido._

-te amo** y Sin ti, las emociones de hoy no serían más que la piel muerta de las emociones pasadas** -dijo Alice mientras reía por que la punta de la ala de jasper delineaba su columna.

-y yo a ti lo e echo por mucho tiempo-del cuerpo de Jasper comenzaron a salir miles de luces.

-jasper que pasa?-

-no lo se-decia mientras el cuerpo de Jasper empezaba a ascender

-Edward!-Ed llego lo mas rápido que pudo y vio a Alice cubriéndose con una sabana y a Jasper cubriendo su cuerpo con sus alas.

-Edward que le pasa-

-te dije que pasaria esto, esta siendo llevado a juicio-

Toda una vida puede cambiar en un segundo y jamás se presiente cuando llega.

**Una mas de mi locuras este cap es mas largo jaja gracias a mis primeras lectoras jaja enserio jajaj **


End file.
